


stuck on you

by samesuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I love hinata with braces, M/M, but as someone who wears braces and loves corn i can confirm, just FYI, that corn HATES braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesuka/pseuds/samesuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna do this?” Tsukishima sighed, loud and clear. He was obviously not as interested in this as the competing couple was, but had been dragged here anyways.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t we?” Kageyama answered, his eyes shimmering. There was nothing more exciting to him than winning over Hinata, and when it came to eating, he was sure he would.</p><p>/in which, Hinata has braces and Kageyama finds it really cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking idea what this is but I saw braces!hinata on my tumblr dashboard for the first time ever today, and I had corn-cobs. This is just a short thing written in like 1,5 hours.  
> Thanks push-it-hajime @ tumblr for actually making me write something (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ
> 
> also my tumblr's htpp://samesuka.tumblr.com if you'd like to know
> 
> (and fyi titles are HARD and I was listening to stuck on you by new politics just as I was uploading this so........)

“Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna do this?” Tsukishima sighed, loud and clear. He was obviously not as interested in this as the competing couple was, but had been dragged here anyways.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Kageyama answered, his eyes shimmering. There was nothing more exciting to him than winning over Hinata, and when it came to eating, he was sure he would.

Tsukishima couldn’t do anything but sigh, yet again. However, Hinata’s voice was soon loud enough to cover his sighs.

“OI! Don’t think you’re winning this,  _ Tobio _ !”

Hinata’s excitement felt like poison to Tsukishima, whereas it was an all different matter to Kageyama. The ginger boy’s grin was as wide as ever, and Kageyama could see the braces luring over his teeth. With the sparkle in his brown eyes as well, Kageyama was almost certain he would lose to him.  _ That’s not going to happen. _

“Oh, shut up. We both know I will.” he said in a steady voice, although all his mind could focus on was the other one’s mouth. 

Both of them took place, facing each other. Grinning and showing Kageyama one of his favourite things in the world, the short one was ready for this.

“THEY’RE HERE!!” they heard, unknowing who said it, but were then presented with three corn cobs each.

“Soooo.. Do we have any rules?” Hinata asked, in that kind of voice where he pretended to be careful, but had the confidence to kill a man.

“No. Just eat. Then we’ll slam our hands in the table or something when we’re finished.”

“Tsukishima.” Hinata said, turning his face, nodding, towards the blond for a second.

The tall one’s answer was a mere sigh, with a mutter of “why am I doing this”, followed by a “1, 2, 3,  _ go _ ”.

And so, they dug right in. The pair was, as always, as serious about their competitions with each other as they were about volleyball. 

Kageyama  _ knew _ he should focus on eating - he had to win, after all - but there was something about seeing Hinata eating as if his life depended on it, trying  _ not _ to get something stuck in his braces, attracting Kageyama’s view.

However, Hinata failed that one very quickly, and now his teeth were full of corn, but he didn’t seem to notice. Kageyama did notice.  _ He’s cute like this though.  _ He shook his head.

Hinata had finished the first one.  _ I have to focus, _ Kageyama thought.  _ I can do this. _

Kageyama  _ did _ catch up, and they finished the second one at the same time. 

_ Hinata’s not getting the third one. _

He didn’t, and he could swear he has never seen Kageyama that proud in his entire life, nor would he afterwards. 

Kageyama’s hand hit the table, and it hit the table  _ hard _ .

“That’s unfair, really! You don’t have to like.. Worry about braces.. And stuff..” Hinata muttered. 

“You were the one who agreed to do this, dumbass!”

“Well! Yes! But!”

Kageyama just looked down on his plate, wiping his mouth with his hand, and then remembering  _ why _ the other had to worry about braces. Thereafter came a smirk on his face, whereas Hinata was frowning, staring blankly at the black-haired boy.

“What are you smirking about?!”

“You should check your teeth.”

_ “What?” _

But so he did. He dragged his tongue lightly over his upper teeth, feeling the somewhat rough metal at first. As he came closer to the center of the mouth, he could feel it, and it wasn’t a little either. Then he let out a sigh. “Don’t we have any toothpicks? We had an eating competition for Christ’s sake.”

“Nope.”

Hinata looked at Tsukishima to double check Kageyama’s answered, but it seemed he agreed with it.

“Just like.. Get it out with your tongue and fingers or something?”

“That’s hard! And kinda gross, y’know.”

“Not my problem.”

He took that as a challenge.

“Oh,  _ oh really? _ ”

Hinata stood up to lean over the table, grabbing Kageyama’s shirt lightly. He pressed his lips towards the winner’s. He quickly stopped, allowing Tsukishima to leave, before he was back at it.

Tsukishima did leave right at that moment, and he was probably glad he didn’t have to see anymore of what happened that night.


End file.
